Night Life
by BiteeMeee
Summary: How could one boy come and change everything i had.My life wasn't the same with out him or with him in it .Its like i am living a new life and all because of HIM...
1. Chapter 1

Now I know what people mean by "Life brings a lot of surprises" . So far it brought noting good for me. Every time I find out something new about myself or my life, that I never knew about before. Don't get me wrong its not like it's a bad thing, but sometimes I just want to continue living my life with out knowing what happened in the past . I ask people do I really need to know all of this information?

Yes I did finally find who my father is, but I was happy with out him in my life too ,so its not like I really care if he is there or not after not being there for me for the past 18 years.

I had an amazing life with my mom. My mom is a fashion designer. So we live the fabulous life every girl dreams about. I have the best friends you can ever get . I thought this was all I needed until ……Until "He" happened.

I Bella Swan want you to go back with me and experience everything that I went through this couple of months . 


	2. Chapter 2

I am Isabella Fucking Swan who do they think they are telling me what to wear to school and what not to . Really don't they know who my mom if I want to get to school wearing underwear I can ..

"Sorry ,but you can't come to school dressed like this." Mr. Smith my principal told me ..

"Says who? You ?… Well guess what I don't care what you say,because I didn't just spend two hours of getting ready for you to tell me to change ..Like really you know me better than that ."

Rghhh I am going to talk to my mom about changing schools again.. Omg the only reason I change my old schools ,was because I was "to rich "for my prifious classmates . My principal complained to my mom about how a lot of students in school hated me ,because I had everything I wanted .. Well isn't that sad ..huhh .. I was glad when my mom came home that night to tell me that I would be sweaching schools ..

But Hell no I am not going to this school .. Well that means New School here I come ..

"Mom.. Are you home??" No answer..

I tried againg "Mom…." Nothing .So I just went to her room to check if she was in there.

When I got upsters to her room the only thing I hear was moaning coming from that room .. At first I though maybe my mom was just watching some porn or something .. Yea I know discusting to just think about your mom ..uhhh

But when I got closer I heard "Ohhh.. Yeah ..Harder .. Charles Harder ."

"I am not plastic you can go so much harder .. Ohhh "

Deffenetly my mom having one of her one night stands .. Well I got used to them so I didn't really see anyting wrong in them anymore . Its not like I didn't do that sometimes .

So I just went to my room to change and take a hot bubbel bath ..Ohhh my favourite .

After an hour sitting in the bath i decided that it was enought . I got out looked at myself in the mirror and came out with out even putting my towel or a rob on ..

Like come on its not like there is someone going to be waiting for me when i come out .

Well guess what i was wrong .. Oopps... my 4 bestfriends were sitting on my bed and looking at me with there eyebrows raised ..

"Pff guys its not like you never seen me with out my close ." i said to them

"I would be coming here more often with out the invitation if i get this kind of respond ... Whohooo " said our one and only dumbhead Emmett. Sometimes i feel bad for Rosalie ,but like i said only sometimes .. hehhhe i know i am evil .

"Rghhh Emmett don't you get enought at home ,like Omg i hate you " My beautifull Rosie said with a sad voice.

"No, NO babe thats not what i meant .I dont mind seeing her naked ,but babe you know you like so much hotter than every girl in this room ." Ohhoo this guy was so whiped ..

When i finished getting dressed .I looked at the mirror and Well i looked smocking hot ..

I was wearing a grey shirt that had a v-neck design with a tie accent straps and it had a web half belt and a banded hem to it .Tell you the truth it made me look smexy .

And for the bottom i was just wearing some denim shorts ,but the best part pf this whole oulphet were the shoes Omg Omg there were Neon Gladiator Platform with buckle belt straps and heel 15 to die for . (Pisturess on my Profile)

"Omg Bels you look Smexy" said both Rosie and Alice .

"Tell me something i don' know" I said back .And we all laughted.

"So Bels wanna go clubing tonight"asked Jasper

" Pff ..Sweeties why would you even ask ?? Of course i do "

"Yea, good thing i brough my pink camera with me .Isn't cute??" asked Emmett

We all looked at him like he was crazy or something ..

"What ?" asked Emmett

"People ,people lets just ignore the Weirtto and go." said Rosie. Did i tell you guys how much i loved them all no matter how crazy they all are .

If i didn't here i go ..

"Guys I LOVE YOU" and i ran to hug them all ..

"Aww group hug ..yea i love them" said Emmett while he was squishing all of us with his big body .


End file.
